Serendipity
by silenced-snow
Summary: damn! i wrote the summary in the fic! its about fate really, what could possibly happen after one missed call?


Firstly I must point out that I haven't got a romantic bone in my body, therefore am writing this fic on the media influence. As the last angel is destroyed, Tokyo 3 is flourishing. And many new students are admitted to the pilot's class. Shinji is still depressed, Asuka is still crazy and Rei is still weird. All this could change in a strange chain of events that start off with one unanswered call. I try to be humorous, it never usually works, but I do try. You don't like it? So flame me! Don't own anything evangelinon, except my delectable DVDs!  
  
~~~  
  
Shinji Ikari awoke with a slap. Asuka was looming over him, red tendrils of hair tickling his face. He sneezed.  
  
"You disgusting baka!" She screamed, slapping him again with a force that should have sent him back to sleep. Asuka stormed out, and began giving Misato – who was trying to use the phone – a lecture on how awful boys were and how Shinji was, 'possibly the rudest, stupidest and most annoying of them all'. Charming, he thought.  
  
"Bye, Shinji!" Misato yelled, slamming the door and silencing a blabbering red head. Shinji rolled on one side and staggered out of bed, just missing kicking a sleeping PenPen. He strolled into the bathroom and opened the blinds. Fountains of natural light poured into the white room, tinting it orange. Shinji sighed, throwing cold water over his face to wake him up. First day of a new term. Outside, students were already flocking to school, excitable chatter and laughter created a buzz in the air. Shinji felt happy, he was finally in a home where he belonged. He pulled on his school uniform and grabbed some money for lunch. It was quiet, only the sounds of faraway children and the occasional rustle in the trees.  
  
"So, looking forward to meeting your new classmates?" Shinji asked, trying to break the silence. Bearing in mind trying to break a silence with Asuka Langley Soryu is like trying to break into Fort Knox. She snorted.  
  
"I suppose so, as long as they're not all as boring as you." Shinji was used to this, he didn't even bother rolling his eyes. The journey continued on in silence.  
  
~~~  
  
"Stand up! Bow" Yelled the class rep, Hikari. They did so, and sat down again with sighs. Five new students were stood at the front, one in particular caught Shinji's eye.  
  
"Okay class, we have some new additions to our class." The old teacher ushered the kids on. "Tell the class about yourselves." First were the four new boys, all transferred from a small village outside Tokyo 1. Then there was the girl. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Shinji was listening now.  
  
"I'm Kyoko Hara, my parents were killed in the blast in Nevada last year." She paused, gathering her nerves. "I live by myself in block seven and am very nervous about moving to a new school." Their teacher directed the latest students to their seats. Kyoko was seated right between Asuka and Shinji. He smiled. No more getting rubbers pelted off me. Asuka looked at the new girl and let out a breath. Another contender, she thought.  
  
"Guten Abend, I'm Asuka," she said, holding out her hand. Kyoko looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi," she replied, shaking her hand. She turned round to Shinji. "Kyoko Hara."  
  
"Shinji Ikari." He smiled, slightly embarrassed and took her hand. "You live in block seven?"  
  
"Yeah, its not the nicest place, but its home now," Kyoko said. Home, Shinji thought. Everyone was getting acquainted with the new students. Rei Ayanami was sat at the far left of the classroom, staring out of the window. Shinji pointed to her.  
  
"That's Rei, she's not the most open of people, but she lives in the same block as you," he stated, "you should go over and speak to her." It was funny, from the embarrassment he felt seconds before, this girl had made Shinji feel so much more at ease. Kyoko made her way over to Rei, hoping she would be willing to converse.  
  
"Er, hi," she said, Rei switched her gaze to Kyoko. She didn't say anything, just stared. Kyoko didn't know what to do, the girl just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" Rei spoke in a slightly monotone voice. Kyoko coughed, and pulled on the neck of her new school uniform, not realising that it had no neck.  
  
"Yeah, you live in block seven don't you?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes," Rei replied, not blinking. This girl was really making Kyoko nervous, something about her wasn't normal.  
  
"I was wondering whether you had anyone to walk home with."  
  
Rei flinched, unaccustomed to kindness. She went slightly red. "No."  
  
"Could I walk with you? I don't really know my way around, I got here by following other kids and I'm not sure how to get back." She didn't know how to answer, no one had ever asked for her assistance before.  
  
"Yes." Rei felt something inside her, not dissimilar to what Shinji felt. Welcome.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? No romantic bits in yet, im still working n that, but review please, i need to know whether i should continue!!!  
  
Silence 


End file.
